callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dunn
Dunn – postać występująca w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Kompan szeregowego Ramireza z 75. pułku Rangerów. Pomaga graczowi przez całą amerykańską kampanię w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Życiorys W nieznanym momencie życia Dunn wstąpił do amerykańskiej lekkiej piechoty znanej jako United States Army Rangers. Awansował tam na stopień kaprala. Przydzielono go do jednej jednostki wraz z sierżantem Foley'em oraz szeregowym Jamesem Ramirezem. Wojna w Afganistanie W 2016 roku 75. pułk Rangerów wysłano do Afganistanu, gdzie żołnierze mieli przeszkolić Afgańską Armię Narodową oraz pomóc im w walce z terrorystami z OpFor. Amerykanie założyli wtedy bazę "Feniks" do szkolenia świeżych rekrutów. Zadaniem Dunna było zarządzanie strzelnicą i torem przeszkód znanym jako "Piekiełko". To dzięki szkoleniu Dunna w "Piekiełku" starszy szeregowy Joseph Allen dostał się do jednostki specjalnej. 10 sierpnia 2016 roku siły amerykańskie zostały zaatakowane przez terrorystów w tzw. "Czerwonej Strefie" i poniosły ciężkie straty. Rangerzy dowodzeni przez gen. Shepherda postanowili raz na zawsze wyprzeć stamtąd wroga. Przed wjechaniem do miasta opanowanego przez wroga Amerykanie natrafili na ciężki opór. Okopali się po jednej stronie rzeki i ostrzeliwali z granatników nieprzyjaciela po drugiej. Po tym, dzięki sukcesywnemu osłanianiu czołgu mostowego żołnierze mogli dostać się do miasta. Dunn, w przeciwieństwie do Allena, wszedł tam na piechotę. Po przejściu kilkudziesięciu metrów żołnierze wpadli w zasadzkę. Dzięki celnemu strzelaniu Allena udało się ograniczyć straty, jednak jego pojazd zniszczył się przy budynku szkoły. Oddział Foley'a dostał zadanie zdobycia budynku. Drużyna najpierw przejęła dom obok, po czym wspomogła przygwożdżony oddział przy wejściu. Po tym Dunn wraz z kompanami ruszył na odbicie szkoły. Dzięki wyszkoleniu Rangerów w walce CQB terroryści musieli się wycofać. Po tym udało im się połączyć z resztą Rangerów. Tam Shepherd przejął pod swoje rozkazy Allena, a reszta drużyny prawdopodobnie wróciła do bazy Feniks. Wojna w Stanach Zjednoczonych 12 sierpnia na wskutek zamachu terrorystycznego przeprowadzonego na lotnisko im. Imrana Zachajewa w Moskwie Rosjanie napadli na Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki myśląc, że to oni odpowiadają za śmierć setek cywili (w rzeczywistości odpowiedzialny był Władimir Makarow). Sztab USA rzucił do obrony kraju wszelkie dostępne siły, więc szybko ściągnięto z Afganistanu 75. pułk Rangerów. Jednostka Dunna dostała za zadanie odnalezienie ważnego cywila o kryptonimie Raptor. Początek wojny 13 sierpnia 2016 roku żołnierze znaleźli się już w USA. Dunn jako kierowca miał zawieść swój oddział na miejsce. Gdy Rangerzy byli niedaleko miejsca wysiadki napotkali rosyjski wóz opancerzony. Wszyscy szybko wysiedli, bo wróg rozpoczął ostrzał. Drużyna uciekła na cywilne działki, ponieważ na ulicy czaił się BTR. Po początkowym unikaniu pojazdu ten ich wypatrzył, lecz dzięki szer. Ramirezowi oddział mógł ponownie mu uciec. Wtedy Rangerzy znaleźli się w centrum docelowego miasteczka. Tam Rosjanie rozstawili swoje siły w każdym większym budynku. Na początku Foley rozkazał swoim ludziom odbicie restauracji Nate'a. Oddział szybko dostał się na dach, skąd mógł prowadzić ostrzał w kierunku wrogich uzupełnień. Bardzo pomogły im wtedy działka strażnicze. Jednak po chwili prawie zabiła ich rakieta z nieba. Okazało się, że nieprzyjacielski żołnierz ukradł laptop do sterowania pociskami Predator z bezzałogowego drona. Było to bardzo groźne, więc Foley rozkazał Ramirezowi i Dunnowi odnalezienie tego człowieka i przejęcia kontroli nad Predatorem. Rangerzy odnaleźli go na stacji benzynowej. Po tym Szeregowy rozpoczął ostrzał w kierunku wrogich BTR-ów, a kapral go osłaniał. Następnie drużyna postanowiła skupić się na głównym zadaniu. Po opanowaniu budynku restauracji Burger Town żołnierze kontynuowali ostrzał wrogich posiłków. Wkrótce jednak Rosjanie zestrzelili drona, więc główna broń Amerykanów nie mogła więcej pomagać. Foley rozkazał żołnierzom skupić się na głównym zadaniu - zabezpieczeniu "Raptora". Dunn, Ramirez i inni rozpoczęli osłanianie swojego sierżanta, który niósł rannego cywila. Gdy ten był już bezpieczny, kontynuowano walki. Przyleciały dwa śmigłowce wroga, lecz Ramirez szybko je zneutralizował. Po tym nadjechał amerykański konwój, który zabrał oddział Dunna. Ich kolejnym celem było osiedle "Arkadia", gdzie mieli zająć się zniszczeniem wrogich dział PLOT. "Arkadia" Po kilku godzinach drogi Rangerzy znaleźli się już na terenie miasta. Musieli się zatrzymać i pokonać resztę drogi na piechotę. Interesujące ich działka znajdowały się po drugiej stronie miejscowości, a opór Rosjan był duży. Na szczęście dla Amerykanów mieli oni do pomocy lekki pojazd opancerzony Stryker, który skutecznie łamał wrogą obronę. Oddział kaprala Dunna miał zająć się eliminacją Rosjan obsługujących granatniki przeciwpancerne. Ta współpraca zaowocowała, nawet pomimo wysokich strat USAR. Gdy przedmieścia zostały odbite przez Amerykanów, z sierż. Foley'em skontaktował się Shepherd. Generał rozkazał im po zniszczeniu działek skierować się na Brookmere Road 4677. Oddział przyjął zadanie, po czym wkroczył do kolejnej części miasta. Tam Rosjanie opanowali budynki mieszkalne i wcelowali się w wąski przesmyk, którym Amerykanie planowali wejść. Dzięki temu, że Stryker osłonił żołnierzy swoim pancerzem, Dunn i jego kompani mogli pójść dalej. Rozpoczęły się zacięte walki w domach oraz na ulicy. Ogromne straty poniosły obie strony, jednak dzięki wsparciu pojazdu LAV to najeźdźca musiał ustąpić. Po krótkiej walce w willi Amerykanie znaleźli się na wprost nieprzyjacielskich działek. Ramirez wezwał na ich pozycje ostrzał artyleryjski, przez co zadanie zostało wykonane. Po tym drużyna skierowała się na umówiony adres. W międzyczasie Shepherd powiedział Foley'owi, że ich zadaniem tam będzie sprawdzenie stanu Niezwykle Cennej Osoby (HVI). Żołnierze tak uczynili. Okazało się, że HVI został zastrzelony, o czym poinformowano generała. Kaprala Dunna zainteresowało ciało Rosjanina, który był obok miejsca zbrodni. Najbardziej zaniepokoiły go jego tatuaże, więc zrobił im zdjęcie. Bitwa o Waszyngton Następnego dnia sytuacja na froncie pogorszyła się, więc naczelne dowództwo rzuciło wszelkie dostępne jednostki do obrony Waszyngtonu. Tym samym drużyna Dunna znalazła się w stolicy. Po opuszczeniu bezpiecznego bunkra oddział dostał za zadanie wesprzeć ewakuację cywilów przebiegającą wzdłuż rzeki Potomac. Aby się dostać w tę okolicę żołnierze musieli najpierw przejść przez ostrzeliwane okopy, a potem przez zajęty przez Rosjan budynek rządowy. Dzięki wsparciu pojazdu LAV udało się wejść do środka. Tam znajdowało się wielu wrogów, jednak oddział nie miał na nich czasu. Foley rozkazał prowadzić w ich kierunku ogień zaporowy i udać się dalej. Tam trafili na większe zgrupowanie Rosjan. Doszło do strzelaniny, którą ledwo udało się wygrać Amerykanom. Oddział ruszył dalej. Co jakiś czas natrafiano na niczego nieświadomych nieprzyjaciół w różnych sektorach budynku. Foley nakazał ich eliminację, dzięki czemu łatwo posuwali się do przodu. Na kolejnym piętrze odszukali duży oddział Rosjan, który zmierzał do miejscowego stanowiska z amunicją. Rangerzy szybko ich wyeliminowali i zajęli "bocianie gniazdo", czyli punkt obserwacyjny, z którego nieprzyjaciel prowadził ostrzał. Ramirez obsadził karabin snajperski i rozpoczął eliminację wrogów, którzy ostrzeliwali ewakuację cywilów. W tym czasie Dunn i reszta osłaniali go przed niespodziewanym kontratakiem Rosjan. Dowódca zasugerował Foley'owi wycofanie się, jednak sierżant odmówił argumentując to tym, że nie wszystkie jednostki są bezpieczne. Nakazał swoim ludziom użycie wyrzutni i ostrzelanie wrogich pojazdów przy monumencie Waszyngtona. Po tym do budynku zaczęła wchodzić rosyjska piechota. Rangerzy nie daliby im rady, więc weszli na dach, gdzie czekał na nich śmigłowiec. Całą drużyna do niego weszła, a Ramirez obsadził działko. Helikopter poleciał nad pomnikiem II wojny światowej, gdzie kołując zadał Rosjanom duże straty. Gdy starał się zniszczyć nieprzyjacielskie wyrzutnie SAM na dachu, to został zestrzelony. Wszyscy Rangerzy przeżyli katastrofę, jednak w ich stronę zaczęły zmierzać oddziały Rosjan. Wszystkim kończyła się amunicja, a Dunn został ranny. Drużyna została uratowana z opresji przez tajemniczy błysk na niebie. Owym błyskiem okazała się być detonacja słabej rakiety jądrowej wystrzelonej kilka godzin temu przez agentów Task Force 141 z Kamczatki. Dowództwo USA uznało, że dzięki temu nad wschodnim wybrzeżem nastąpi Impuls Elektromagnetyczny, co spowoduje zniszczenie wszelkiej elektroniki w zasięgu działania, co ma dać Amerykanom przewagę. W momencie wybuchu wszelkie pojazdy, samoloty i śmigłowce Rosjan przestały działać i zaczęły spadać na dół zabijając żołnierzy, którzy okrążyli oddział Rangerów. Foley nakazał swoim ludziom uciekać w bezpieczne miejsce. Po chwili uznano, że jest bezpiecznie i żołnierze wyszli na zewnątrz. Dunn zauważył, że jego celownik holograficzny na wskutek EMP nie działa, co potem zauważyli także inni żołnierze. Po ty Rangerzy ruszyli dalej. Kapral miał iść z przodu. W pewnym momencie zauważył człowieka idącego prosto na nich. Dunn rozkazał mu odkrzyknąć tajny odzew, aby oddział miał pewność, że ta postać na pewno jest Amerykaninem, inaczej będą strzelać. Osoba ta okazała się być posłańcem pułkownika Marshalla, który nakazał wszystkim się zebrać koło Białego Domu i go odbić. Drużyna Foley'a ruszyła więc w stronę tego obiektu. W całym mieście było bardzo cicho i ciemno. Wkrótce Rangerzy weszli do pewnego pomieszczenia, lecz było w nim wielu Rosjan i rozpoczęła się strzelanina. Po długiej bitwie i ciężkich stratach to Rangerzy wyszli zwycięsko. Po tym postanowili po cichu dotrzeć do celu. Eliminowali tylko pojedyncze zgrupowania wroga. W międzyczasie Dunn sprawdzał, czy leżący na ziemi Amerykanie żyją. Wkrótce oddział odnalazł duże drzwi z pieczęcią, za którymi miał znajdować się prezydencki bunkier. Stamtąd żołnierze mogli przejść do Białego Domu. Hotel Whiskey Po chwili 75. pułk Rangerów znalazł się u podnóży Białego Domu. Tam zauważyli prawdziwą masakrę - Rosjanie, którzy obstawili budynek LKM-ami strzelają do atakujących Amerykanów. Foley odnalazł kierującego akcją pułkownika Marshalla. Ten im powiedział, że w Białym Domu działają jeszcze generatory prądu, więc jeśli udałoby im się go odbić, to skontaktowaliby się z dowództwem. Potem rozkazał oddziałowi ruszyć na lewą flankę, by zdobyć zachodnie skrzydło budynku. Żołnierzom ledwo udało się tam dotrzeć unikając gęstego ostrzału Rosjan. Wyeliminowali będących tam nieprzyjaciół i weszli do środka. Tam Dunn usłyszał coś niepokojącego. Z nadajnika przyczepionego do ściany dało się usłyszeć, że dowództwo zarządziło "Protokół Hammerdown", czyli zbombardowanie całego miasta, bo myśleli, że Waszyngton padł. Rangerzy musieli więc ruszyć jak najszybciej na górę i dać znać lotnictwu, że stolica jeszcze się broni. Kapral dokonał wyłomu w drzwiach i drużyna znalazła się w pomieszczeniu konferencyjnym. Znajdowało się tam wielu Rosjan, więc rozgorzała strzelanina. Pomimo strat, to Rangerzy wyszli z niej cało. Po tym Foley zarządził jak najszybsze dostanie się na dach, bo lada chwila mogły nadlecieć bombowce. Na wyższych piętrach znajdowało się wielu nieprzyjaciół, jednak zdeterminowali Amerykanie szybko ich pokonali. Po chwili byli już na dachu. Wszyscy żołnierze odpalili zielone flary dając lotnictwu do zrozumienia, że miasto się broni. Bitwa o Waszyngton dobiegła końca. Dunn na koniec rzucił tylko, że ma nadzieję, że to samo zrobią Rosjanom w Moskwie. Bitwa o Nowy Jork Kilka dni później rosyjskie siły zagroziły zdobyciem innego ważnego miasta - Nowego Jorku. Wróg, dzięki użyciu wieży zakłócającej uniemożliwiał komunikację wszelkim Amerykańskim jednostkom w mieście. Dowódca postanowił wysłać w rejon jakąś jednostkę specjalną, by zniszczyła tę wieżę. Rozważano skorzystanie z zasłużonego oddziału Dunna, 75 pułku Rangerów, jednak został on przygwożdżony. Ostatecznie zadanie wykonała Delta Force. Dzięki ich działaniom udało się wyprzeć Rosjan i z Nowego Jorku i z całego wschodniego wybrzeża. Dalsze losy Dalsze losy kaprala Dunna są nieznane. Prawdopodobnie przeżył, lecz nie wiadomo, czy walczył w rozpętanej kilka miesięcy później wojnie w Europie jak reszta Rangerów. Galeria 180px-Dunn_aiming.png|Dunn trzymający SCAR-H 180px-Dunn_drivin'.png|Prowadzący Kapral 180px-Deagledunn_6.png|Kapral Dunn trzymający model Desert Eagle z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare 180px-Cpl.dunn.png|Dunn w Piekiełku Ciekawostki * Głos podkładał mu Barry Pepper, sławny kanadyjski aktor, który zagrał rolę snajpera w filmie "Szeregowiec Ryan". * Dunn w większości misji używa karabinu SCAR-H z celownikiem termowizyjnym. Jeśli gracz zabije kaprala w misji epilogowej "Muzeum", to zauważy, że jego broń ma znacznie mniejszy odrzut niż standardowo. Ponadto, podczas celowania z jego broni nie na się wstrzymać oddechu. * W misji "Z własnej woli" nie wsiada on do śmigłowca ewakuacyjnego, tylko zostaje walczyć w "bocianim gnieździe". Pomimo tego pojawia się on w miejscu katastrofy. en:Dunn Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2